


A Little Bit of Chaos and a Whole Lot of Love

by fandomingchild



Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-Verbal Yang Jeongin | I.N, Pet Play Kitten Kim Seungmin, Pet Play Puppy Bang Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally nothing but fluff, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Being shoved out of bed by one of your cherished boyfriends is not exactly the most pleasant way to wake up.ORA morning oneshot for fluffy OT8.RATED FOR SEXUAL HUMOR AND CONTENT THAT COULD MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT PEOPLE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: K-Fluff (REQUESTS ON HOLD) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	A Little Bit of Chaos and a Whole Lot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy uwuwuwu (aND GIVE ME ONESHOT REQUESTS)

Our story starts in the early morning, as many others do. It starts with the sun streaming in from half-closed blinds, the smell of breakfast wafting upstairs, and someone curled up in a tight ball under a mountain of blankets. Our person of focus whined and blinked open bleary eyes as the sunlight hit his face, then sighed contentedly as the odor of waffles and sizzling bacon permeated the air in his bedroom. 

This person was Lee Felix, and right now he was being pushed out of bed by one of his seven boyfriends. He whined again as he was shoved onto the floor by the person next to him rolling over in bed. “Hyung!” he said, and hit them in their side.

“What?” grumbled Minho. 

Felix grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. “You pushed me out of bed, meanie!”

Minho did not bother to respond; he merely rolled the other way to make room for Felix to climb back into the bed. Just as Felix, was snuggling into Minho’s side and beginning to get comfortable, the door swung open. Chan stepped through.

“Lixie, Minnie, Seungie is almost finished making breakfast, an’ ‘m supposed to go get you,” he said in a small voice. 

Minho’s smile was almost too big for his face. He said, “Are you little this morning, baby?” Chan shook his head. “Puppy space, then?” This time, Chan nodded and ducked his chin to his chest. “Aw, c’mere, pup.”

“No time for cuddling! Breakfast!” Felix shouted, shoving Minho to the side and squeezing his way past Chan in the doorway. He bolted downstairs and found the others waiting at the table while Seungmin lingered over a stove. 

“Muh- Morning, Felix,” Jisung said through a yawn. 

“Morning, hyungie,” said Felix as he plopped into Jisung’s lap. Jisung leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to his lips that Felix hummed into. 

“Break it up, lovebirds,” Changbin said gruffly. He scowled down at his coffee.

“Hyung, you’re literally our boyfriend,” Seungmin interjected without looking up from whatever he was cooking. 

“Whatever,” Changbin growled back. 

It was at this time that Chan, clinging to Minho, emerged from the staircase. Both had terrible bed heads but still looked ethereal nonetheless. 

“Welcome back, puppy,” cooed Hyunjin, opening his arms for Chan to rush into. He pulled Chan in tight, kissing all over his face and tickling his sides. As Minho passed by, he lifted his face from Chan’s neck for a moment and tugged at Minho’s shirt collar, pulling him down for a single heated kiss. 

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Minho said after a period of stunned silence. The others laughed softly.

Humming, Seungmin brought out the breakfast that he had prepared: homemade waffles and fresh bacon. The others drooled at the sight and smell. 

“So,” said Jisung as everyone began digging in, “who’s in subspace this morning?”

“Channie hyung is in puppy space, an’ I’m _really_ close to little space right now,” Felix said shyly. 

Seungmin added, “I might slip into kitten space later, but I’m good.”

“Jeongin? What about you, sweetheart?” Hyunjin asked, reaching over to stroke his cheek. 

Said Jisung, “You’ve been pretty quiet, are you non-verbal?” 

Jeongin nodded with a tiny smile and made his way into Hyunjin's lap. “Hi there, prince,” Hyunjin greeted. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin and began to feed him. 

When they had all finished eating, the matter of how they were going to spend their day was brought to attention. 

“Does anyone have plans for today?” Changbin asked. His voice was brighter, now, the evident cause being his empty coffee cup. 

Hyunjin shrugged. “Sex.”

Felix gasped. “Hyungie, that’s a bad word!” he cried. “Sungie hyung, tell Jinnie hyung that’s a bad word!”

“He’s right, you know;” Jisung said with a teasing smile, “you shouldn’t talk about stuff like that in front of the babies.” He gestured to Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin, but the others caught him mouthing, “Bathroom, after. Blow job,” in Hyunjin’s direction. Hyunjin winked in response. 

Jeongin made a distressed whining sound and squirmed in his lap. 

“Something wrong, babe?” Seungmin said, reaching over to stroke his thigh. 

Jeongin nodded. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and tears brimmed his eyes when he closed it. He whined again. 

“Shh, baby, just get out your phone and type it out, it’s okay,” Seungmin soothed. 

Jeongin did as suggested, and all of them received a text that said, “I just want to cuddle today.” He felt Seungmin pull him into a tight hug despite still being in Hyunjin's lap, and he returned the affection with scattered kisses and an equally tight embrace. 

“I wan’ cuddles, too!” Felix said. He hopped out of Jisung's lap and pulled Jeongin out of Hyunjin's, then tugged him onto the couch where hr promptly wrapped his body around Jeongin’s. Jeongin hummed and pulled a blanket over them. 

Then, before either of them could prepare for it, Chan jumped on top of them and buried himself within the mess of limbs and blankets. Next came Minho, shrugging and ready to kiss everyone in sight. He ended up tangled at the mouth with Changbin when he also found himself in the cuddle pile. Jisung wormed his way into the mass of bodies as well, latching onto Chan and sighing contentedly. 

Back at the table, Seungmin bit his lip. “U-um… Hyunjin…” he began.

“Did you slip, Seungie?” said Hyunjin. Seungmin nodded. “Then that’s Master.”

“Master, can I go cuddle with everyone else?” Seungmin’s eyes were blown wide and pleading. 

Hyunjin smiled. “Of course, kitten. Come on, I’ll join you,” he said. And so, the two of them made their way over to the rest of the kissing, cuddling, joyful boyfriends, joining them in the mix and snuggling close to everyone they could. 

“So…” said Jisung after a minute of peaceful near-silence. “Who’s going to get Seungmin and Chan’s collars?”

Changbin hit him with a pillow while the rest groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Ight, so if anyone was wondering, I’ll take requests for literally anything, and I mean anything, as long as it’s within the fandoms that I write for.
> 
> <3


End file.
